


Proclivity

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine, no sir, no how<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny falls right into this one<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> From the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Word of the Day: _Proclivity_ ; also written as a gift for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/)**galadriel34** 's birthday.

"All I said was that it seems to be a natural proclivity of yours. How's that a bad thing?"

"Proclivity _implies_ a bad thing; something unnatural. No one uses it as a compliment, Steven."

"Come on, Danny! If I was going to insult you, don't you think I would've found a better way?"

Danny offered Steve a 'really?' look and spread his hands wide.

"So now you're not talking? Is that supposed to prove that you don't always question everything?"

"Question?" Danny looked away, shook his head and licked his lips before turning back to Steve. "That is not what you said."

Steve made a conciliatory gesture. "Okay, okay, so I didn't say 'question everything'. It wasn't meant to start an argument-"

"You, my friend, are an _expert_ at starting arguments. I don't even know why I bother anymore."

"Me? I don't _start_ arguments, Danny. Things I say just seem to set you off."

Danny laughed mirthlessly. "Oh yeah, that's right, buddy. You're _so_ innocent."

Steve grinned. "In addition to your proclivity for arguing, you do seem to have one for rising to the bait!"

Offering Steve a tight smile, Danny sucked back the reply would only prove both points.

~//~


End file.
